¡Baja la palanca!
by sonikdc
Summary: Una pequeña referencia a una película Disney. Ahora, posible serie de Drabbles. Villanos.
1. Flug

**Villanos no me pertenece.**

Dentro de un peculiar inmueble con la apariencia de un enorme sombrero de copa, se encontraba uno de los seres más malvados, inteligentes, crueles y viles que haya existido jamás: Lord Black Hat.

Su asistente, un científico obsesionado con los aviones y con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza a manera de máscara, lo seguía de cerca, pues ambos se dirigían al laboratorio.

Tras caminar por los numerosos pasillos de la residencia, llegaron hasta una pared que tenía como decoración una cabeza de jabalí tallada en piedra. Alrededor de a estatua el piso cambiaba su patrón a uno circular que encerraba dicha pieza.

Black Hat se quedó de pie dentro de ese perímetro y espero a que su asistente se colocará frente a él, de espalda a la estatua.

\- ¡Baja la palanca Flug! - ordenó.

\- Si jefecito - dijo el científico antes de tomar uno de los prominentes colmillos del jabalí y bajarlo a manera de palanca.

Al instante, una compuerta bajo los pies del ente maligno se abrió, dejándolo caer mientras gritaba a su asistente:

\- ¡Era la otraaaaa!

Su voz se perdió hasta escucharse claramente como caía al agua antes de que la compuerta se cerrara, dejando únicamente el sombrero que se le había caído a Black Hat antes de la caída.

\- Hay no...

Nervioso, el científico espero unos momentos hasta que escucho pasos que se acercaban. De una de las puertas que daban con esa sección reapareció su jefe, completamente empapado, con el bombín que llevaba siempre bajo su sombrero de copa y con Demencia prendida de su saco, mientras simulaba a un lagarto.

\- ¡Para que demonios tenemos dos palancas! - gritó enfurecido antes de darle un puntapié a la chica para quitársela de encima y dirigirse nuevamente al círculo que rodeaba la estatua.- ¡Fuera de mi camino!

Flug se había movido de lugar, dejando pasar a su jefe, entregando de paso su sombrero. Black Hat se lo arrebató antes de colocarselo y jalar la otra palanca, siendo así catapultados hasta el carro que los llevaría finalmente al laboratorio.

En la mente del ser más temible de la creación sólo había un pensamiento mientras oía hablar la voz que indicaba que no podían sacar manos y piernas del carrito.

"¡Como lo odio!"

**Vale pues. Primer proyecto de esta genial serie xD****No creo hacer muchas de ella en un futuro cercano, más que nada por que espero a la serie oficial. En fin, aún así, tenía que escribir esto xD****No se si ya haya sido creado algo similar pero fue divertido escribirlo, sólo espero que a alguien le divierta leerlo.****Una disculpa por cualquier error que haya cometido.****Sin más, soy SonikDC.**


	2. Catapulta

**Villanos no me pertenece**.

Los héroes trataban de entrar en la fortaleza de Black Hay. Rápidamente, los Hat-bots fueron enviados para contenerlos y aniquilarlos, lanzando objetos, disparando sus armas o combatiendo cuerpo a máquina.

Por su parte, el Doctor Flug, con ayuda de Demencia, empezaron la creación de un artefacto de apariencia medieval con los objetos que tenían a la mano ya que no disponían del tiempo como pata que Flug fuera a su laboratorio por sus cosas.

Aún así, se apresuraron en crear una catapulta con ayuda de algunas puertas, un viejo candelabro, cuerdas y una olla de metal que Demencia encontró y llenó de lo que parecía ser cemento.

Los Hat-bots seguían atacando a los héroes y soldados, reduciendo sus números poco a poco. Los lograban detener en sus intentos por llegar a la parte más alta del edificio, arrojando objetos pesados que lograban destrozar las escaleras que usaban, deshaciendose de los ganchos que lanzaban y enviando el equipo aéreo en contra de todos aquellos que no le sirvieran a Lord Black Hat.

Finalmente, el científico y la chica de cabello pintado habían terminado de construir la catapulta que se encontraba en el techo del lugar.

\- Preparen - gritó Flug mientras Demencia colocaba la catapulta en posición, cerca del borde - Apunten. ¡Fuego!

A la señal, la chica arrojó la catapulta al suelo, haciendo que los pocos héroes que se encontraban de bajo, corrieran para tratar de ponerse a salvo aunque no todos lo lograron, pues fueron derribados por el artefacto que había caído aunque no habían perecido por ello.

\- ¿Segura que así es como funciona? - pregunto el científico a la chica que había tenido la idea desde un inicio de crear semejante armatoste.

En el suelo, la catapulta se activó; al haber girado durante la caída, la catapulta terminó lanzando la plataforma que en teoría la sostendría, aplastando así a los pobres soldados que habían caído frente a ella y acabando finalmente con ellos.

\- Según yo, si - respondió triunfante la peliverde mientras ambos observaban asombrados su trabajo.

.

**Aclaraciones: Ok, se que dije que no haría esto, pero al estar viendo la película del Jorobado de Notre Dame y ver esta escena, no pude evitar imaginarla con los personajes de esta serie xD.**

**Quizá a futuro haga más, depende de si alguna escena de película llama mi atención. En fin, espero que esto se entienda y los entretenga por unos momentos.**

**Soy Sonikdc.**


	3. Producción

**Villanos no me pertenece.**

Penumbra se encontraba perdida, no en el sentido literal de la palabra. Realmente no sabía que hacer respecto a cierto héroe que no dejaba de frustrar sus malvados planes para cubrir el sol. Parecía que Sunblast sólo podía pensar en su peinado y en si mismo y no podía entender sus razones por querer deshacerse del astro rey.

Así pues, la supervillana se encontraba caminando por entre las calles de la ciudad, tratando de idear un nuevo plan para vencer al egocéntrico héroe pero simplemente las ideas no salían.

\- ...Necesito un milagro para poder vencer a ese tonto de Sunblast - comentó a la vez que caminaba por entre calles poco transitadas.

De la nada, con un fuerte sonido, similar a una explosión, varios televisores que se encontraban tras un aparador se encendieron, mostrando la imagen de una enorme sombra de apariencia intimidante rodeado por llamaradas de fuego.

\- ¿Escuche que alguien solicitó un milagro? - preguntó aquella sombra haciendo exagerados ademanes al hablar - ¡Quiero oirte decir "Yo"!

\- ¡Yaaaaaaahhhh!

Penumbra casi cayó de la impresión y buscó refugio tras un contenedor de basura.

\- Con eso me basta.

\- Un fantasma - murmuró la villana, asomándose tras el bote.

\- ¡Prepárate Penumbra! ¡Tu salvación dragonaria... digo, tu salvación científica esta aquí! - Se corrigió la sombra mientras habían más efectos de llamaradas - ¡He sido enviado por Lord Black Hat... - detrás de la sombra, se vio una más pequeña, como hecha con un títere de papel que representaba a un sujeto con una bolsa en la cabeza. La sombra más grande la pateo a un lado mientras seguía hablando - ...para ayudarte a vencer a ese héroe patán!

La sombra se agachó un momento. Flug recogió el títere de papel de 5.0.5. y lo sacudió un poco, comprobando que no estaba roto.

\- Lo siento Pachoncito - murmuró de manera rápida - Pero si querés quedarte, no interrumpas a papi mientras trabaja.

El oso celeste hizo caso y se quedó quieto mientras su creador continuaba.

La sombra reapareció en los monitores.

\- Así que escucha lo que digo - nuevos ademanes por parte de la sombra quizá ya no tan intimidante y fuego - Si quieres vencer a Sunblast, tienes que hacer un trato con Lord Black Hat. ¡El costo de este trato, será Tu Alma!

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - finalmente pudo preguntar la mujer.

\- ¡¿Qué quién soy?!, ¡¿Qué quién soy?! - preguntó casi indignado - ¡Soy el guardián de almas perdidas! - más efectos - ¡Yo soy el poderoso, el simpático, el indestructible Flug!

Para este punto, la sombra había desaparecido de las pantallas y de la puerta del establecimiento salió un sujeto menudo con una bata blanca y una bolsa en la cabeza. Penumbra no pudo evitar que su rostro mostrara decepción.

\- Que producción. ¿Eh?

De la nada y de manera extremadamente conveniente para el escritor, apareció una vaca que derribó y pisó al científico. Penumbra detuvo al animal para poder rescatar al pobre hombre.

\- Eh - la mujer dudó un poco mientras ayudaba a reincorporar a Flug - ¿Lord Black Hat envió a un farmacéutico a ayudarme?

\- ¡Oye! Soy un científico galardonado y genio maligno, no un farmacéutico - dijo a la vez que sacudía sus ropas - Yo no ando viendo medicamentos.

Al decir esto, el timbre de su teléfono sonó. Flug hizo un ademán para que le diera un segundo para revisar sus mensajes.

\- Un nuevo pedido de somniferos - comentó a la vez que parecía escribir algo en el teléfono - Qué los Hat-bots se encarguen.

\- Te ves tan...

\- ¿Impactante? - completo Flug - ¿Inspirador?

\- Débil.

Aquello le dolió al científico, aunque evitó exteriorizarlo.

\- ¡Claro! Me presento así por conveniencia. Si me mostrara como soy en realidad, tu vaca moriría de miedo.

\- La vaca no es mía - comentó Penumbra. Flug lo ignoró.

\- Mis habilidades van más allá de tu imaginación mortal. Por ejemplo, con estas gafas puedo ver a través de tus ropas.

En cuanto dijo esto, la villana cubrió su pecho con su brazo mientras que con el otro le daba una cachetada al hombre de la bolsa de papel lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo y hacerlo soltar un grito.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Se acabó! - 5.0.5. apareció en escena y fue en auxilio de su creador - ¡Deshonor! ¡Deshonor sobre toda tu familia! Toma nota - el oso celeste obedeció, sacando de la nada una libreta y un bolígrafo -¡Deshonrada tú¡ !Deshonrada tu vaca¡

\- ¡Que no es mi vaca! - gritó penumbra a la vez que le cubría la boca (o más bien, donde suponía estaba su boca por la bolsa que llevaba en la cabeza) - Perdona, perdona. Es que, nunca había pasado por esto.

\- Entonces tendrás que confiar en mi - dijo el científico cuando se hubo quitado las manos de la villana de encima - ¡Y no vuelvas a golpearme! ¿Entendiste?

Penumbra asintió.

\- Muy bien... ¡Bien amigos! El espectáculo va a comenzar - se volvió hacia su experimento - ¡Pachoncito, las maletas!

.

**Aclaraciones: Pues... Si, vi Mulan y bueno, esto se me ocurrió. Espero que a alguien le guste y disculpen los errores si los hay.**

**Soy SonikDc.**


	4. Carnada

**Villanos no me pertenece**.  
_

Frente a un grupo numeroso de hienas hambrientas se encontraban Black Hat y sus secuaces, ideando una manera de cruzar entre los carroñeros para llegar a su destino.

\- Hienas - comentó el científico mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda - Odio a las hienas - se acercó a su jefe con complicidad - ¿Cuál es el plan para engañar a esas criaturas?

Casi al instante, Black Hat lo pateo a un lado para no tenerlo tan cerca antes de decir con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro:

\- Carnada

\- Buena idea - comentó el científico antes de caer en la cuenta - Espere... ¿acaso es la única forma para distraerlos?

La mirada de fastidio que le dedicó el ente maligno le dejó las cosas en claro.

\- Bien, mientras no tenga que usar falda y bailar Hula hula...

Black Hat sonrió con malicia. En realidad había pensado en que aventarlo junto con su estúpido oso para ser devorados por las hienas en una muerte segura sería lo más efectivo, pero si de paso podía humillar aún más a su subordinado, que mejor.  
._

El sonido de unos tambores alertó a los carroñeros que pronto divisaron a quien hacía tal alboroto.

Flug llevaba puesta una falda hawaiana sobre su bata, junto con un collar de flores. A su lado 5.0.5. se encontraba sobre un plato gigante con guarnición; llevaba puesto un disfraz de jabali y en la boca llevaba una manzana.

El sonido de ukeleles se juntó con el de los tambores.

\- ¡Waaaauu!

Aquel gritó terminó de llamar la atención de todas las hienas. Flug empezó a cantar mientras bailaba con 5.0.5. haciendo la segunda voz.

_Se te antoja una carne bien jugosa a ti_

_Deberías a mi amigo entero devorar_

_Y te gustará, tu ya lo verás_

_Sólo tu te tienes que formar_

Para este punto, Lord Black Hat junto con Demencia (Qué reía divertida ante la escena la cual grababa con su teléfono) se alejaban por detrás de la multitud de animales.

_Tienes ganas (bawn, bawn, bawn) _

_De tocino (bawn, bawn bawn)_

_Es un cerdo (bawn, bawn bawn)_

_¡Puedes ser un cerdo tu también!_

\- ¡Woooohhh!

Y con ese último grito y movimiento de cadera (Qué ni Shakira podía hacer) ambos, científico y experimento, salieron huyendo del lugar con una manada de hienas tras de ellos mientras gritaban con desesperación.

Durante la huida, Flug reflexionó unos segundos: "Lord Black Hat podía fácilmente podia acabar con todas esas criaturas de un chasquido"

Esto era solamente diversión para él.

._

**Aclaraciones: Un nuevo drabble xD**

**Ya que salió hace poco la película en live action de el Rey León, bueno, me dio por hacer esto.**

**Un poco diferente a la escena original, pero quería que fuera más acorde a lo que pasaría realmente con nuestros queridos villanos.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Soy SonikDC**.


	5. Mercancía

**Villanos no me pertenece.**  
_

\- ¡Lancen!

Al instante, un jarrón con el rostro del nuevo héroe fue lanzado por los aires para posteriormente ser destrozado por una bola de fuego.

Los trozos de éste cayeron al suelo mientras Lord Black Hat volvía a ordenar a sus secuaces que lanzaran un nuevo jarrón para repetir sus acciones con él, esta vez acertando el golpe justo donde se encontraba el rostro pintado.

\- ¡Buen tiro, vaquero! - mencionó Demencia que se encontraba atada con una camisa de fuerza en la cercanía, sólo para evitar que arrugara el saco de su adorado jefe, aunque realmente a ella no le importaba estar así por su amado.

\- ¡Es que no puedo creerlo! - gritó furico mientras observaba desde su terraza hacia el anfiteatro cercano, donde se encontraba el mismo tipo de los jarrones - ¡Ya usé todos los artilugios que este incompetente me dio, - señaló al doctor Flug quien sólo se limitó a verlo con la cabeza baja - y ni siquiera...!

No terminó. Frente a él, el cientifico hizo sonar sus nuevas sandalias las cuales tenían el nombre y el rostro de dicho héroe.

\- ¿Qué traes puesto? - dijo con lentitud. El rostro del científico poco a poco fue llenándose de miedo.

\- ¿No le gustan mis sandalias? - fingió demencia, modelando su calzado - Son aerodinámicas...

\- Tengo veinticuatro horas para aniquilar a ese ¡Payaso! - su sombrero y su ojo sacaron llamas - O el villano zopenco que nos pidió deshacernos de él, no me entregará su alma. ¡Y tú! - las llamas empezaron a cubrir cada vez más su cuerpo con intensidad - ¡ESTÁS USANDO SU MERCANCÍA!

Cuando estaba a nada de vaporizar a su subordinado, quien tenía una expresión de pánico total, el sonido de alguien sorbiendo los distrajo. Black Hat apagó sus llamas y volteó donde el oso mascota del doctor.

5.0.5. bebía de un envase en el cual nuevamente se encontraba el rostro impreso del héroe. Al notar que su patrón lo observaba con irá, tragó en seco, rió nerviosamente y ofreció la bebida.

\- ¿Bawn?

Eso fue todo. Black Hat rugió a la vez que explotaba en llamas, llamando apenas la atención del héroe y sus fans que se encontraban más ocupados viéndolo a él.

Por otra parte, tanto Flug como 5.0.5. yacían carbonizados contra la pared del complejo, y a lado, Demencia sólo reía y reía.  
._

**N/A:** **Nuevamente, traigo algo corto a esta... serie(?**  
**Ahora del universo de Hércules.**

**Divo decir que está película no me gusta particularmente (exceptuando el soundtrack) ya que no tiene nada que ver con la verdadera historia de Hércules y por la voz del protagonista (O quizá más bien, su acento) aunque no negaré que tiene sus momento.**

**En fin, espero les guste. Soy SonikDC.**


	6. Tocadiscos

**Villanos no me pertenece.**  
**._**

\- Flug - Demencia llamó al científico que yacía dormido en su cama. Al no tener respuesta volvió a llamarlo un poco más alto - ¡Flug!

Este despertó algo desorientado, tratando de enfocarse en los dos cuerpos frente a él.

\- ¿Si? - respondió con voz pastosa, reconociendo apenas a Demencia, que poseía una enorme sonrisa y a 5.0.5. tras de ella.

\- Escucha - dijo la chica con emoción a la vez que encendía un tocadiscos que Flug no había visto antes.

El disco empezó a girar, Demencia tomó al oso por el brazo, colocando una de sus garras sobre este, como si se tratara de la aguja del aparato. Antes de que Flug hiciera algún comentario al respecto, la de cabello verde hizo una señal con la mano para que la esperara para después abrir la boca del oso.

La música de Elvis inundó la habitación, dejado perplejo al hombre de la bolsa de papel. Demencia cerró la boca del oso, demostrando que no había truco alguno, que el sonido provenía de él. Volvió a abrirla y la música continuó sonando. Repitió la acción un par de veces más, con la emoción de una niña que encuentra un nuevo juguete.

Por su parte Flug solo trataba de pensar en algún uso útil que podría tener esta nueva habilidad de su experimento, y en como terminaron esos dos, descubriendolo.

No sabía si era buena o mala idea seguir dejándolos interactuar por tanto tiempo, pero por el momento los dejaría entretenerse con eso.  
._

**... No he vuelto, no como tal. Pero creo que podía intentar escribir algo para variar. Espero que no sea tanto el tiempo que pase para eso.**

**Disfruten(?**


End file.
